Time to Find Hope
by Blue Angel2
Summary: Sakura has been having weird dreams on new cards, She doesn't understand why these dreams are telling her these things. One day she wins a trip to Hawaii, and finds out what the dreams mean. Will Li live through it though? Will Sakura and him find away to
1. The Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors Sakura.. Clamp does and some other people do too.  
I wanted to write this story down because I thought it would be fun, and plus it was a dream I  
had. I wanted to say this because I do not feel like being sued, and stuff.so there! It's done!  
Enjoy my story!  
  
  
Time to find Hope  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
" Sakura..."   
Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was lying over a beautiful lake surrounded by   
Cherry blossoms. She sat up and looked around her, she blinked; not everything was clear.  
" Sakura..." There the voice came again. Sakura looked around her; no one was in   
sight. " Hello?" Sakura said in a frighten voice. The voice came again.  
" Sakura.." The voice trailed off as it said her name again. The voice sounded like a   
female to Sakura.   
" Who are you?" Sakura asked. She sat there not moving, scared that if she moved she   
would fall into the lake, to her, she was floating. She looked at herself, she was wearing  
a white spaghetti strapped tank top and white shorts, she was bare foot. She looked  
down at the beautiful blue water, she saw her reflection, and her hair was put up into  
two pigtails, like she has always had it. To her, it seemed like she was a couple of inches  
from the water, she wanted to touch the water; but was afraid to, thinking that if she   
touched anything it would break. She looked around again; she noticed that it was silent  
now. Sakura sighed and looked around again; just as she was about to give up hope   
trying to find someone, something shinnying was coming from in the water. She stared  
as the glowing thing slowly moved out of the water to reveal it's self as a girl just as   
old as Sakura. She seemed almost like Sakura, but with blonde hair, a bit longer, and  
beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her eyes stared at Sakura with hope and care. As Sakura   
looked at her she noticed that the girl was wearing white robes. She looked familiar   
though.   
" Sakura.." It was her. She was the one calling Sakura. Sakura looked at her.   
" What do you want from me?" Sakura asked knowing that these dreams always  
meant something.either good or bad. The girl did not talk, she just handed Sakura  
one of the clow cards, but it wasn't one of the originals; It was different. Sakura took  
the card, but before looking at it she said. " Is this your card? Are you a clow card?"  
The girl did not answer Sakura, all she did was smile. Sakura finally looked at the card,  
she then frowned. In the card was a picture of..Li.wearing his green robe and holding  
his sword in front of him, with his eyes closed. To Sakura he seemed sad. She looked up   
at the girl. " What does this mean? Is..Is Li a clow card?" The girl did not answer as a   
familiar bell, ringed though Sakura's ear and woke her up...  
  
Sakura laid on the floor, she stared up into space and said aloud. " What does that mean.?"   
Kero rubbed his eyes.  
" What do you think the ringing mean? It means it's time to get up!" He looked at Sakura,  
wondering why she wasn't answering him. " Sakura?" She finally looked at him.  
" Kero! What time is it?" Kero looked at the clock on top of her dresser.  
" Let's see.it's 6:50.you have time today." He smiled. " That's a first, Sakura! You're  
getting lucky!" Suddenly the door opened. It was Sakura's brother, Tori. Kero instantly   
froze and fell on the floor.  
" Sakura! Time to get up! Oh! You are up.Why are you on the floor?"  
" I um...sort of had a bad dream.nothing much though!" Tori eyed her a moment.  
" Okay." He said and rolled his eyes. " If you want to ride with me and Julian to school,  
you better hurry. We're leaven early today!" He looked at Kero a second and then shut   
the door. Kero sighed in relieve.  
" Man! I thought he would have me there!" Sakura sat up.  
" Yeah..." She said not so thrilled. She was still having complications with that dream. It  
was just so weird..was Li actually a clow card? Sakura didn't like the sound of that.she  
had to tell someone..but who? She couldn't tell Kero.he would be thrilled that he had to go.  
Li.he would just think she was insane, and Madison...she would ask Madison. Kero looked  
at her.  
" You want to talk?" Sakura's heart said yes...but she mind said.   
" No.I'm gonna be late!" She said and got dressed in a hurry.  
  
She skated by Julian and her brother in silence, usually she would make a remark to him.but she  
was so troubled with this dream.  
" HEY! SQUIRT!" She looked up.  
" WHAT!?" Tori looked at her funny.  
" You okay? You're not talking much!" Sakura knew that he was getting worried.  
" Sakura...you feel okay? You look sort of green." Said Julian.  
" I'm fine...Let's get to school." Tori and Julian looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
As Sakura walked into the schoolyards, she immediately spotted Li. She blushed thinking of that   
dream. ` Oh, Madison.where are you? If you don't show up..I'm gonna explode! If your not  
here.I'm gonna have to tell Li!'  
" Sakura!" Sakura screamed. She turned around to see Madison. " You okay? You look red."   
Sakura shook her head no.  
" I have to tell you something Madison." Madison got a worried face.   
" Is something bad gonna happen? Is it something of the Clow cards?" Sakura didn't know and  
pointed to a seat and told her to sit down. She had a lot to tell.  
  
After explaining what happened in her dream, she looked down. " What does that dream mean   
Madison? Does it mean.that ..Li.is Li a clow card?" She felt miserable. If Li was a Clow   
Card, she would have to seal him; but her and Li are good friends, that help each other. The   
dream had to mean something else. Madison thought long and hard a moment.  
" I think the best way for you to figure this out is to tell Li, or Kero! They would possibly know  
more than I would on Clow Cards." Sakura nodded.  
" I'll tell Li during recess." Suddenly the bell rang for class. Sakura and Madison went into the   
school and went to their classes.  
  
At recess, Sakura sat on the steps. She could not concentrate on anything. She must tell Li about  
her dream. She then thought back to when the girl gave her the card.what did it say on the bottom?  
She was too busy looking at the picture to see the bottom. Maybe it wasn't Li, maybe it was something  
about Li that the dream was trying to worn her about. As she thought she missed her chance to see Li,   
he had passed her. He was on the top of the steps talking to one of his friends, she was on the bottom.   
Suddenly, the bell rang. Sakura sighed and went to class. Sakura sat in front of Li in this class she was   
in, She could not concentrate though. She looked out the window and remembered some things from her  
dream.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
` The girl did not talk, she just handed Sakura one of the clow cards, but it wasn't one of the   
originals; It was different. Sakura took the card, but before looking at it she said. " Is this your  
card? Are you a clow card?" The girl did not answer Sakura, all she did was smile.'   
  
` Smile..why did she only smiled? It was like she was a Clow Card.'  
  
` Sakura finally looked at the card, she then frowned. In the card was a picture of..Li.wearing  
his green robe and holding his sword in front of him, with his eyes closed. To Sakura he seemed   
sad.'  
  
` Why was Li sad, in the picture? It doesn't make sense.' The teacher went on and on; to Sakura he   
would not stop for a long time. With out Sakura noticing she was asleep on her desk.  
  
" Sakura.." There she was again, in her dream. This time she was in the forest near the lake.  
The forest was covered with Cherry Blossom trees, she looked at herself thinking that she was still  
in her white clothes, she wasn't. She was in a Robin Hood type suit. Sakura looked confused a moment.  
" One minute I'm in white the next I'm in green. This is weird!" Sakura looked around her, she   
decided to sit down while she waited for that girl to appear. She looked at the Cheery Blossom   
trees for awhile, then at the ground. She saw that beside her was the clow card that had the picture  
of Li. She picked it up and took a look at it again. It was still the same picture, but Li looked sadder  
than ever. Sakura looked at the bottom for the name, the name read.. ` The Hope.' " The Hope?"  
Sakura whispered, as she looked at the picture again. " Li is hope?" Suddenly Sakura heard the   
voice again.  
" Sakura.." Sakura looked up and saw the girl on a branch just a few inches from her. She   
smiled and then jumped down. She was just as tall as Sakura; Sakura noticed she was wearing  
a green dress, like she was a fairy.   
" Who are you?" The girl smiled at Sakura, she then looked at the card that Sakura held in her  
hands. She pointed to the card. Sakura nodded. " Yes.what does this mean? What does the   
clow card of Hope mean? What does it have to do with Li?" The girl just smiled and held out  
her hand. In her hand was another clow card, just as different as ` The Hope' card. Sakura   
took the card. " What is this?" The girl smiled again and looked at the card, like she really   
wanted Sakura to see what it was. Sakura flipped over the card that had a picture of a woman  
that had a knife in her hands. She looked depressed and sad, like the world was ending around  
her and there was no hope. On the bottom it read. ` The Danger.' " The Danger?" Sakura   
was even more confused, why was this girl giving her cards that had weird things on it. The   
girl nodded, she pointed to the two cards thinking that Sakura would understand. Sakura   
didn't. The girl took the cards and gave ` The Danger' card to her first, then gave her ` The  
Hope' card. Sakura still didn't understand and would possibly never get it because then she  
heard another voice..almost like a whisper, it sounded like Madison.  
" Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Madison stand over her. " Sakura! You were out of it, weren't   
you?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. She looked down at her desk.  
" What's going on? Is class over?" Madison looked at Sakura.  
" How long have you been out..Yes.class is over. How could you sleep like that the whole   
time?" Sakura rubbed her head.  
" I don't know." She looked up at Madison. " I had that dream again." Madison's face began  
to go pale.  
" Again? What happened?"  
" Well, nothing was the same this time, I was not in the lake, I was by it, I was in green. I saw the  
card that Li was in, its name is called ` The Hope' card. The girl she gave me another card."  
" Li? The Hope card?" Madison got a weird look on her face. " What was this other card?"  
" It was called The Danger card."  
" The Danger?" Madison put her hand to her face and thought a moment. " Well, let's try and not  
figure this out know, let's go home and fix some cookies! That will make you feel better Sakura!"  
" I guess." Sakura said and grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the door with Madison.   
  
Sakura and Madison were walking down the street, on their way home to Sakura's house. On   
these streets they were walking on, they had shops all over. Sakura and Madison were quiet the  
whole time, Madison had to do something, Sakura was just thinking about her dream. Suddenly  
Madison stopped and looked at a sign; she smiled, then noticed that Sakura was still walking.   
" HEY! Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw that she was far away from Madison. She ran  
back to her.  
" Yes, Madison. What's going on?" Madison looked at Sakura then pointed her finger at the   
sign. Sakura looked at the sign and then read aloud. " Win free trip for four to Hawaii." Sakura  
looked at Madison. " Do you want to enter?" Madison smiled.   
" Think of it Sakura! Get a break from school, and you and me and two others can go with us   
and relax! Plus you need it, you're way to stressed." Sakura looked at it, the contest ended   
tomorrow.   
" Fine, but we won't win." Sakura said grabbing an entry, Madison grabbed an entry too and  
they both entered.  
" Well, we'll see." Madison smiled and they walked off to Sakura's house.  
  
At Sakura's house, Kero was hovering around them complaining it was taking so long for them  
to cook the cookies. Sakura got angry and told Kero that if he wasn't going to be quiet he   
would not get any cookies. Kero got quiet and sat on Madison's shoulder. Madison would   
pass him some cookie doe to eat until the cookies were done. It was Sakura's favorite cookie,  
the Chocolate chip cookie. " Yum! I can't wait till they are done!" Madison giggled.  
" You're just as bad as Kero."  
" Hey.I resent that remark!" Kero said as Madison laughed at Sakura who was smiling a goofy  
smile. Then they heard the door open and close, it was Tori and Julian. Kero immediately froze   
on Madison's shoulder. It was a good thing she was wearing a hood. Tori and Julian came into   
the kitchen.   
" Hey! What smells so good?" Julian said smelling the air.  
" Chocolate Chip Cookies!" Sakura said blushing. Julian smiled.  
" They smell good!" Sakura's smile got bigger.   
" I'll give you guys some, if you want!" Sakura said blushing more. Tori smiled and patted   
Sakura's head.  
" Okay, bring them to my room, Squirt." Tori said going out the door to his room, Julian   
was following him. Sakura frowned as they left, then she saw Tori return she straightened  
up. " Oh! And don't drop them!" He said leaving finally. She frowned again and turned   
to Madison and sweatdropped.   
" You know.I'm sort of hoping that we win that trip!" Sakura said while putting on a   
smile at the thought. " It would do me good getting away from Tori!" Madison smiled.  
" I think anyone would want to get away from their siblings." Madison giggled, Sakura giggled  
too. Kero looked at them.  
" What trip?"  
" Well, Sakura and I stopped by a store and signed up for a trip for four to Hawaii." Madison  
said smiling at Kero. " And if Sakura's luck is true, we'll win! Sakura's always lucky!" Sakura  
smile faded.  
" I'm not always lucky." Madison smiled and changed the subject by looking at the cookies.  
" Oh! I think the cookies are done!" Madison grabbed a mitten and got the cookies out of the   
oven. " Try to forget your troubles and feel better with a cookie!" She said giving Sakura a   
cookie. Sakura smiled and took it. She ate the cookie and looked at Madison.   
" I do feel a little bit better!" Madison all of a sudden looked at her watch and sighed.  
" I have to go now! Feel better Sakura!" Sakura smiled as Madison left out the door.   
Kero came up to her shoulder and said into her ear.   
" You feel bad?" Sakura shook her head no.  
" I'm fine, Honest!" She knew it was a lie, but she didn't want Kero knowing. She   
then looked at the cookies and placed some onto a plate. " Well, I guess I better give  
Tori and Julian their cookies." She grabbed the cookies and left to Tori's room.  
  
Later that night Sakura was in her pajamas getting ready for bed and school in the  
morning. She put Kero into his little bed and she soon turned off the lights. She   
was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
" Sakura.."  
Sakura looked around herself, she was in her dream again. This time, she   
was in a clearing, the field was full of green grass and Cherry Blossom trees surrounded   
the place. Sakura examined herself; She was wearing a Baby blue outfit that matched the  
sky. Sakura knew that it was either tonight that she would finally understand what the girl  
was trying to tell her. She saw a stump not to far from her and sat herself down, She looked  
around. She was trying to get a good look at the place, trying to see if she knew where this   
was. Then looking on the ground, face down, were the two cards the girl gave her. ` The Hope'  
card and ` The Danger' card. Sakura didn't understand. What was this girl trying to tell her?   
Sakura picked up the two cards, and looked at them. Still the same image on the cards.  
Nothing changed. She thought a second; " The girl gave them to me in an order." Sakura  
looked at ` The Hope' card. " She gave me this card first!" She looked at it. " Is the card   
suppose to mean that Li is my hope?" She looked at Li a little longer. " Let's see..." She   
thought back. " I would not have the cards I have if it wasn't for Li..Li's the one that   
helped me get them." Sakura looked around. " Is that it? Is Li the hope in getting all the   
Clow cards?"   
" Sakura..." Sakura looked around, there was the girl. She came up to Sakura, and   
sat down beside her. " Sakura, I can not help you in figuring out these cards, only you   
can figure them out." Sakura looked at her.  
" You finally talked..Who are you?" The girl smiled and shook her head, but did not   
speak. Sakura groaned. " You won't speak will you?" The girl still smiling looked at   
Sakura with care in her eyes. She then held out her hand to reveal another clow card.   
" Another one?" Sakura took the card, but didn't look at it. " What do all these clow  
cards mean?" The girl still didn't speak but motioned for her to look at the card. Sakura  
sighed and flipped it over. On the card was another girl, she had her eyes opened and   
looked like she was flying..on the bottom of the card it said.. ` The Lookout.' Sakura   
looked at the girl again. " What does this mean?" The girl smiled almost like saying.   
` You know I won't answer so stop asking me!' She got up and disappeared. Sakura   
watched her, but then said. " PLEASE! Don't leave! Help me out!" But the girl left.   
Sakura kept looking at the cards and tried to figure them out, then a familiar ring   
came in..and the dream ended.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. " But..but what do they mean?" Kero flew over her.  
" What do what mean?" Sakura looked at him.  
" Oh! Kero!" She got up from the floor. " I had a dream that's all."  
" Is it like any other dream you have been having?"  
" No...everything is fine." Sakura said as she was getting ready for school.  
" You sure?" Sakura nodded as she put on her socks. Suddenly a ring came through the  
air. " I thought you turned off that alarm clock." Kero said.  
" It's not the alarm clock, it's the phone!" Sakura ran over to the phone and picked it up.  
" I got it!" She yelled as she answered it. " Hello, Sakura speaking."  
" Yes, you are Miss Sakura Avalon, am I correct?"  
" Yes...Is this advertisement? We don't want any." She was about to hang up when she  
heard a loud.  
" NO! We're not! We're not advertisement!" Sakura picked up the phone again.  
" Yeah? Then who are you?" Sakura asked waiting for an answer.  
" Listen! You just won a trip for four to Hawaii!" Sakura's eyes went wide.  
" W.w.what?"  
" Yes! You just won a free trip to Hawaii, You will spend a month in a beautiful hotel, first  
class stuff of course; and a first class plane trip to Hawaii. Where the motto is you must have  
fun." Sakura was shocked.   
" When do I leave?"  
" You leave today! We'll have someone pick you and your friends up for the first class plane  
trip! Be there around twelve, Bye! ` Click'" Sakura placed down the phone.  
" I can't believe it!"  
" Can't believe what?" Kero asked.  
" I won a free month vacation for four to Hawaii!" Sakura was so happy, but she thought.   
" What a minute! I know Madison and me are going, but we also need an adult there, and   
one more person." She thought a second. " I better pack, get to school and Madison and I  
will figure this out later!" Sakura immediately packed her bags and ran down the stairs   
where her father, her brother, and Julian were eating breakfast.  
" Hey, Squirt! You came down here before I could get a chance to wake you up." Sakura  
looked at him and smiled.  
" Whatever Tori! I'm not going to fall for your tricks today! I have really good news!"  
" Yeah? What is it Sakura?" Julian asked putting a piece of toast in his mouth.  
" I won a free trip for four to Hawaii!" Sakura beamed.  
" Good going hunny!" Sakura's dad said. " But who is going with you? I mean, there will be  
a parental unit there, right?"  
" Yeah..I was going to ask you that! Could you go with me dad?"  
" I'm sorry hunny, I can't."  
" What about you Tori? Julian?"  
" School won't let me out for a vacation, well, not until schools over." Tori said.  
" I can't either, sorry Sakura, I would love to go, but I'm to busy." Sakura sighed.  
" Then who will go with me? I have to go at Noon."  
" I bet you'll find someone!" Julian said looking at his watch. " I bet you can find a teacher to   
go with you! All your teachers love you, but you can decide that later. It's time to go, come   
on Tori! Sakura!" Julian , Tori, and Sakura ran out the door.  
" Have a nice day!" Mr. Avalon said. " Oh! And Sakura! I'll pick you and your friends up,   
so you can get ready to go! BYE!"  
  
When she got to her school, she went up to Madison in class and cheerfully said. " Guess   
what Madison!" Madison knew she was happy today.  
" You're really happy so that has to be good!" Madison thought a second. " Okay.I give  
...What is it?" Sakura's smile got bigger.  
" We won a free trip for four to Hawaii!" Sakura saw Madison's face get happy too.  
" We.We WON!" She jumped up and down. " Oh MY! Who else are we taking with   
us?" Sakura shrugged. Madison looked around the room. " Who should we invite?"  
  
" So, Rita, you can't go?"  
" Mom, says that I need to work on school a bit longer, I need to bring up my grades."  
" What about you Chelsea?"  
" I can't either! My mom says I can only take vacations on holidays! Sorry guys!" Madison  
sighed while everyone left.  
" We asked everyone!"  
" Except Li!" Sakura pointed out, she just made a face.  
" Did you just say, you wanted to invite Li!" Sakura's face turned bright red.  
" Yeah! He is a friend! It wouldn't be right to not ask him!" Sakura's face was still red.  
" Well, okay! Invite him! He's our last chance to go!" Sakura looked around, hoping to   
spot Li somewhere, and there he was talking to Zachary. Sakura walked up to Li and tugged  
on his sleeve. Li turned around and saw Sakura.  
" Yes, Sakura?" He was wondering why she wanted to talk to him, maybe about the clow   
cards.  
" Well, um..Li." She looked over at the empty spot away from the others. " Can I talk to  
you?" Li looked at Zachary and said he would be back. He walked over to where Sakura  
was.  
" Yes?" Sakura blushed.   
" Well, Um.." She was so nervous. Li blushed too. He had never had to have something   
by Sakura whispered to him. Sakura finally spoke. " Li! Would you want to go on a trip to  
Hawaii with Madison and me?" Li was held back, Sakura wanted him to go. He thought a  
moment, and blushed at the thought of being with Sakura.  
" How long would we be gone?"  
" A month." Li thought some more. ` A month away from everyone, except for Madison,   
to be with Sakura.' To Sakura, he would probably say no. She felt bad when he didn't   
speak for awhile.  
" Sure." He said as plainly as he could even though he was excited. " When do we go?"   
Sakura was so thrilled that Li was going, now it was time to find the adult.  
" We leave at twelve!" She smiled. " Thank you LI!" She hugged him. " We're going to   
have a great time!" Li blushed bright red, Sakura was hugging him. He could only muster.  
" Your welcome!" Then the teacher came in and said it was time for class to start.  
  
  
  
I bet your wondering what I am going to write next? What's going to happen to Sakura   
and her weird dreams.and what did it mean when Li was called ` The Hope' card.   
Well, find out in Chapter 2.  
  
Until then, write me and tell me how it is so far, and thank you for reading! 


	2. The Hopeful

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.. Clamp does and some other people  
do too.  
  
  
Time to find Hope  
Part 2  
  
  
" I still can't believe that you brought, Ms. Mackenzie with us!" Li said to Sakura.   
They were on the plane to Hawaii, in the best seats money could buy. Li and Sakura  
sat next to each other, while Ms. Mackenzie and Madison were sitting in a seat behind  
them. They were well on their way to Hawaii; they had already taken off and were heading  
there.  
" It's not like I wanted her to come, she was the only one left that offered to go!" Sakura   
said hoping Li would forgive her.  
" I also can't believe that you brought that stuffed animal with us too!" Kero came out of   
Sakura's bag.  
" Yeah? Well, it's not like I wanted you to be here, but look there you are!" Sakura knew  
that people were looking at them.  
" Guys! Stop! People are looking!" Li and Kero sweatdropped. " Kero, be good. I promise  
that I'll feed you some food." She looked at Li. " Li, promise you'll try to have a good time!  
The reason I'm taking this trip is to get relaxed! I really can't do that when you and Kero are  
trying to kill each other." Li made a mad face and said.  
" Fine!" Sakura sighed in relieve while Kero went back into the bag. Sakura then looked out   
the window.   
" WOW! We're so high up!" Li looked over her shoulder to see the view.   
" Yeah, but I've been on a plane before and I've already seen it." Li smiled, then blushed and  
saw how close he was to her. He instantly went back to his spot. Sakura looked at him.   
" Li, I'm glad you decided to come with us!" Sakura smiled. Li blushed again.  
" Yeah, well, I needed the vacation." Sakura kept her smile as she looked ahead of her.  
" I wonder what you do in first class?" Madison poked her head up from the back.  
" I'm not sure, but I heard that they have it better than people in the regular class." Madison  
giggled. " And better seats! These seats aren't crowed at all! Tons of leg room!" Madison   
smiled. " I also heard the meals are define!"  
" Well, that's good! The last thing I need before going to Hawaii is being food poisoned!"   
Sakura giggled. Li smiled.   
" Nothing like that will happen to you!" Li blushed as he said that complement. Sakura blushed   
too.  
" Um..Thanks Li!" Sakura smiled. Then all of a sudden, the plane made a jolt. Which felt like   
the plane was shaking. " Huh? What's going on?" The plane shook again, which scared Sakura.  
She grabbed onto Li. " I'm scared!" She screamed. Then they heard an explosion. " What's going  
on?" Li looked at Sakura.   
" I'm not sure!" He was getting worried. The flight attendance ran down to the captain's courtiers.  
" What's going on? We lost one of our engines!" The captain said. The flight attendance looked at   
the captain and said.   
" I'm not sure! We don't have any bombs on board! We checked! And we have no terrorist on   
board either. I have no clue what's going on!" Li looked at Sakura.  
" I think there's a clow card on board!" Li got serious, he was still in Sakura's grasp. Sakura was  
so scared that she didn't let go of Li. Li got up along with Sakura. " You do have your sealing   
wand, right?"  
" N...Never leave home without it!" She mustered out. Li nodded. They started running for the  
back. Madison stopped them.  
" Where are you two going?" Li looked at Madison.  
" It's a clow card! If we don't stop it the plane will crash!" Sakura was still scared out of her mind.  
" The plane..will.crash?" Sakura said more frightened then ever.  
" Don't worry! I'm here! I won't let anything bad happen to you! I promise!" Li said. Madison  
smiled.   
" Oh! Li! How heroic!" Li glared at her as he and Sakura ran off to the back. " What, I was just  
saying he was brave!" Ms. Mackenzie laughed.  
" Don't worry! They'll get the card! Just relax! Everything is fine!" Madison smiled.  
" I'm glad you came along!"  
" Well, I'm happy to hear it! Thanks for inviting me!"  
" Your welcome!" Madison and Ms. Mackenzie talked awhile, while Sakura and Li went to get   
the card.  
  
Li and Sakura went all the way into the back. " Where is the baggage area?" Li mumbled. He   
was looking at some doors. He opened one of them and went in. It was the baggage area. " Now  
.where is the clow card?" He was whispering now hoping that the clow card wouldn't find him   
and Sakura first.  
" Why don't you try the lasin board!" Sakura whispered at him.  
" You know, your getting smarter at this than I." Li said as he got out his lasin board. " I don't have  
my sword with me..it's somewhere in the luggage!" He looked around.  
" Until I find it your on your own." Sakura nodded. As Li closed his eyes and began his chant.  
  
  
" Source of light with ancient spin,  
  
Send forth the magic power within,  
  
Force, know my plight, release the light!"  
  
The blue light went straight, showing a shadow. It looked like a little rat, with an alarm on him.  
Sakura was shocked. " What is it?"  
" It's the Bomb card!"  
" The bomb card? That ugly thing is the bomb card? It looks like a giant rat!"  
" Sometimes cards may seem ugly but they pack a wallop."  
" I know what you mean!" The bomb card looked at Li and Sakura.   
" Oh, no!"  
" What?"  
" It spotted us! It will explode if we don't do something!" Sakura looked at her cards.  
" Shadow card! Release and dispel! Shadow, confine the bomb card! RELEASE!" Shadow   
confined the card and Sakura went up to it and said. " Bomb Card! Return to you power   
confined!" The bomb card returned to its card and went to Li.  
" Good, that ends today's nightmare!" Li smiled. " Good job, Sakura!"  
" Thanks Li!" Sakura smiled. " Let's get back to our seats and have dinner and a movie!"  
" I wonder what they're playing?"  
" Some Disney movie I hear."  
" Yeah? Which one?"  
" It might be Tarzan..or the Lion King. I wasn't to clear on it." Sakura and Li start walking  
back to their seats.  
" Oh, really? I like Disney!"  
" Me too! But I didn't ever think you were the type that would like Disney movies." Li blushed.  
Sakura giggled at his expression. " Well, Everyone has a start!" Sakura said, hoping it would   
make him feel better. Li smiled.  
" Yeah!" They walked back to their seats to have their meal and movie.  
  
It was late at night, Sakura and Li were asleep. Sakura fell asleep on Li's shoulder and Li had  
his head on Sakura's. Sakura was fast asleep dreaming.  
  
~* Sakura's Dream *~  
  
" Sakura.." There she was again in her dream. This time she was in a bed of beautiful  
pink flowers, Sakura was in a very pretty pink dress.   
" Oh! Again." Sakura looked around. " When will this end?"  
" When you figure out the cards." Said the voice from no where.  
" Figure them out! What do they mean?" Sakura looked at the three cards beside her.   
" What are these stupid cards suppose to mean! I have been getting you for the past two   
days! I'm tired of trying to figure out this riddle!" Sakura was upset and didn't know what  
do you. She had no clue what ` The Hope' card, ` The Danger' card, and ` The Lookout'   
card were suppose to mean. She picked up the cards, and looked at them closely. " What   
do they mean?! I don't understand! Is Li in danger? Am I in Danger? What are you trying  
to tell me?" The girl appeared in front of Sakura with a sad face. She put her hand on Sakura's  
cheek, and looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura could almost read what she was saying looking   
into the girl's eyes.  
` I want to help you, but I can't! It's something that will happen soon, and I fear it bad.' She   
looked away, from Sakura. Then looked back and looked into her eyes again. ` You must find  
out what these cards mean! Or something bad will happen.' Sakura's eyes left the girl's. She  
didn't want to hear anymore, or at least think it. Something bad was going to happen, but   
she didn't know what. She just wanted to wake up.  
" SOMEONE! WAKE ME UPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" She said as loud as she could, then.....  
  
~* End of Dream*~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, she was back on the plane and felt something on top of her head. It was  
a sleeping Li. She smiled and slowly lifted her head up, and with her hand put Li's head on her   
shoulder. She looked around, everyone was asleep. She seemed the only one that was awake.   
She then turned on her light and thought a moment. ` While I'm alone, I can think of the cards.'  
She looked at her window, then opened the shade to see out it. It was night, the moon was full,   
and the stars were out. ` Now, if Li is the clow card of Hope, and then two other ladies are the   
clow card of Danger and Lookout, this should be simple; but it's not.' She felt very worried. She  
remembered in her dream that the girl said that they were heading for danger. She was so tense   
that she moved and jolted Li; who, thank goodness, didn't wake up. Sakura sighed in relieve.  
" Thank goodness I didn't wake up Li.." She whispered. She smiled as he slept, then she thought  
back to those cards. ` What did she mean, heading for Danger? Unless she was talking about the  
card! She could have given me a hint without me noticing!' Sakura thought in shock.   
" Then.What do they mean?!" She said louder than she had planned, and woke some of the people  
up, who turned to her and said.  
" SHHHHH!!!!!!" She blushed as they fell back to sleep. Sakura sighed, she then felt Li stir.  
" Sakura? What are you doing up?" He rubbed his eyes, as he lifted his head from her shoulder.  
" I had a bad dream, that's all." Sakura said ashamed. Li looked at her worried.  
" Want to talk about it?" Li said hoping that he could help. " I can help you, only if you want help.   
You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sakura smiled at Li and shook her head ` no.'  
" No thank you Li." She said knowing that he was down now, he must of really wanted to help her.  
" This is just something I have to figure out myself, but thanks anyway."  
" Sure, glad I could help." He looked away then back. " You know Sakura, I'm here if you need   
help..So just call my name and I'll be there, no matter what!" Sakura smiled at Li, then surprised   
him, by hugging him.  
" Thank you Li! I'll keep you in mind, Always!" Li blushed red then smiled as Sakura got out of the  
hug.  
" I think it's time for us to sleep, We'll be at Hawaii as soon as we know it. Best get sleep." He   
smiled. Sakura then got a worried face, she didn't want to dream that dream, not now. Li saw this,  
and said. " Sakura, don't worry, I won't let bad dreams hurt you!" Sakura smiled, and for the tenth  
time it seemed she said thank you to Li, and they fell asleep. Sakura didn't have her dream for the   
rest of the night.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes after the sun hit them. She realized that they had landed. She woke up with  
a shock and realized they were in Hawaii. " Li!" She said shaking him, she then turned to Madison   
and Ms. Mackenzie and shook them too. " Madison! Ms. Mackenzie! Wake up! We're here!" They  
woke up and looked around, everything had stopped and they had just landed. The Flight attendance  
came up to the front.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just landed in Honolulu, Hawaii. We hope that you have a great time  
in Hawaii!" She then led the direction to get off the plane. Sakura and Li got their stuff while Madison   
and Ms. Mackenzie got their stuff.  
" Man! I'm so excited!" Sakura said, as Madison, Li, Ms. Mackenzie, and herself got off the plane to   
be greeted by Hawaiian people. One Hawaiian girl went up to Li and said.  
" You know, you're really cute! I hope you have the best time in Hawaii!" She put the lace on him and  
winked and went on to other people, the inter time Li was blushing madly. Sakura giggled at Li while   
she got her lace and then went up to him.  
" Oh, Li! Don't be embarrassed." Sakura said with a smile. " Just try and have fun!" She then looked   
over at Ms. Mackenzie and Madison.  
" Sakura! Li! We have to get our bags!" Madison said, she then looked at Ms. Mackenzie.  
" Yes! Come on! We do want our limo ride to the hotel, so we can be on time, Right? Come on!"   
Sakura was about to leave with Li right beside her when a familiar face came into the picture.  
" LI!" She hit like a tornado, she hit Li with a huge hug that sent him falling to the ground. The only   
thing you could hear from Li was a grunt when she hit him. When he finally got his wind back he said.  
" MEILIN?!" Meilin smiled brightly.  
" I can't believe that you came all this way just to see me! Wow, Li, How did you even know I was   
here taking a vacation?"  
" Easy, I didn't" Li said getting up after Meilin got off of him. Meilin smile faded at the sight of Sakura.  
" So, Li?" Sakura started. " Is this the reason why we came down here? Just to see Meilin?" Sakura  
smiled after making Li worried. " Well, I guess more the merrier!" Meilin gaze was still on Sakura,   
getting more jealous.  
" Li!" She pointed over to a spot to talk to him alone. When he got there she began to whisper.   
" What, is Avalon doing here?" She got an even madder face after thinking a moment. "Did you   
invite her?" Li sweatdropped.  
" No," That relieved Meilin for only a second. " She invited me." Meilin's face dropped.  
" WHAT?! SHE DID WHAT?!"  
" She invited me to Hawaii after she won free tickets for four. She asked me if I wanted to go,   
and I said yes!"  
" How could you go with Avalon?" Meilin said trying to get Li to see her ways. " She isn't as   
good with magic as you!" She made her cutesy face at Li and put her hands up to him. " Li! We  
were meant to be together!" She then got hearts in her eyes.  
" What? What do you mean?"  
" We were meant to be together, and your mother agrees!" Li's eyes went big.  
" Oh? And what is my mom planning to do about this?"  
" She has planned a wedding for us!" She got even happier. " What do you think Li? I think it's   
wonderful!"  
" But..But..You're my COUSIN!" He said shocked out of his mind, why would his mom   
do this to him. " It would be like marring my sister! No way! I won't do it!" He starts backing up.  
" But, Li! You really have no choice!" Li turned his back to Meilin.   
" I do, and I'm making it now. I'm leaving with Sakura to have a wonderful month vacation with   
her, and Madison and I don't ever want to see you around me the inter time! Is that clear?!" Meilin  
didn't answer as Li left to meat up with the others.  
` Sure..whatever, Li..by the time your vacation is over, you'll be mine!' Meilin gave a little giggle  
while Li and the others went out of sight.  
  
" Li, What was that about?" Sakura said as they were getting into the limo. Madison and Ms.  
Mackenzie were already in and waited for Li and Sakura.  
" It was nothing." And that was all he said and got into the limo.  
" Okay," Sakura said as she went into the limo and they were headed to their hotel.  
  
  
As the limo drove up to the classy hotel, Sakura glanced out the window in shock.   
" WOW! We get to stay here, for a month?" Then a man came down from the front  
office and opened the door to the limo.  
" Hello, there!" He said holding out his arm for the ladies. Li went out of the limo and  
followed the guy to the front. " Well, you are the winners of the vacation give away for  
four, am I right?" Sakura nodded.  
" I won it!"  
" Good, then follow me!"  
" But, um..what about our stuff?" Madison said getting worried.  
" Do not worry, we will bring your stuff up to your suite!" The guy led them to an elevator,  
and started at the buttons.  
" Excuse me." Sakura said. " What floor are we on?"   
" This one!" He said pointing to the last button. " Top floor!" He smiled at the shocked faces.  
" No one usually can go to the top floor except our top guests!" He smiled again as they   
reached the floor. Madison nudged Sakura.  
" I heard that usually the top floors are the best in the whole building!" Sakura shook her   
head yes. Then the door opened and they were led into a beautiful mansion looking place.  
" Oh, My!" Sakura said walking in. " This looks like a Millionaire's house!" The guy smiled.  
" This room, or suite has three bathrooms, one Jacuzzi room, and four separate bedrooms.  
Also including, a beautiful balcony scenery, with a rocking bench; game room, and a huge   
living room to talk and watch television, and a dinning room for dinning." He bowed when   
he finished. Madison, Sakura, and Li were all shocked at the wonderful room they got to be at.  
" Man! I'm so glad I came!" Li said really happy. The man looked at Li.  
" Now, for the boy, your room is over here!"  
" Wait! How did you know I was coming?"  
" Sakura signed in all the people that were going, we saw pictures of you and designed the room   
to your liking..or what we think you'll like." Li had a blank face as he followed him to his room.   
He opened the door to reveal a huge room with a huge bed, and green walls.  
" You like?"  
" How did you know green was my favorite color?" The man smiled.  
" We didn't, it just looked liked the color you would like! Designed by your personality, of course!"  
He then headed for the door. " Now, why don't you get unpacked and I'll show the girls their rooms!"  
Li nodded and started on his stuff.  
  
The man walked out of the hall and bowed to the three ladies. " Ladies come with me!" He then walked  
to another hall that was close to the living room. " Now the adult has the room first here in this hall." He  
said pointing to the door. He opened it and Ms. Mackenzie went in. She smiled and bowed.  
" Thank you!" The man then closed the door and looked at Madison and Sakura.   
" This way!" The girls followed him, when just a couple of feet away from Ms. Mackenzie's room there  
were two last doors. " This is your room! And this is your room!" He said pointing left for Madison and  
right for Sakura. Madison and Sakura went into their rooms and were happy about their results. Sakura  
had a pink room with a feather bed. Madison had a light purple room with a large bed that was very   
comfortable. As soon they made their happy faces the man bowed to them and said. " I hope that you  
have a wonderful time here!" He then left. Madison and Sakura smiled at each other.  
" LET'S UNPACK!" They yelled with joy and they ran into their rooms and unpacked.  
  
After a couple of minutes Sakura had done her unpacking and was looking around. The room wasn't   
that big. It just had two halls, not to long halls with three rooms in each hall. The halls were in between  
the living area, which is where the television is. The bathrooms were right behind the living room and   
one was near Li's room. The game room was near Li's room too. The dinning area was near the   
Television and the balcony was right beside the dinning room. It had a huge window, with beautiful  
wild flowers growing, and there was the rocking bench not to far away. The scene was beautiful; it  
was like looking out of a very tall building and able to see another world. Sakura smiled at this scene  
and said softly to herself.  
" I'm am so going to enjoy this vacation!" She then looked around, in the living room near a really cool  
looking couch there was a phone. " I think I should call dad and tell him I arrived safely." Sakura said   
walking over to the phone and picking it up. She then began to dial her number. The phone started to ring,  
and about the third ring, Tori picked it up.  
" Hello, Avalon residence!" Sakura smiled. " Tori!"  
" Sakura? You okay? Did you arrive safely?"  
" I'm fine! I called to tell you that I'm okay, and I'm safe, and that there is nothing that you need to worry   
about."  
" Okay, call every once in a while, okay? If you don't dad will have a fit!"  
" Okay, okay! Bye Tori! Wish you were here!"  
" Bye squirt! And no you don't the main reason you left was to get away from me!" Sakura sighed.  
" Yeah! Whatever! I really do miss you Tori!"  
" Me too Squirt! Me too. Bye!"   
" Bye!" Then she hung up the phone and thought a moment. " OH! KERO!!!!" She then ran back to her   
room and opened her backpack. Kero came flying out coughing.  
" Sakura," He said just getting his wind back. " How long would it have taken to remember me? I was   
SUFFICATING IN THERE!" He yelled. " PLEASE! Don't EVER forget I'm in a bag! There is NO air  
in there!" Sakura pouted.  
" I'm sorry Kero! I was just excited that we got to Hawaii!" Suddenly a knock came from the door.   
" Sakura!" It was Madison. " The people just called telling me that they are going to have a Hawaiian   
dance and they want us to come so dress comfortably." Sakura nodded as Madison left. Kero then went  
up to Sakura's face and said.  
" I'm hungry! The food you gave me in the bag didn't do much for me!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
" Anything I give you didn't do much for you!"   
" Was that sarcasm?" Sakura looked at him.  
" Look Kero! I have to go in a minute, will it be okay if I order room service for you?" Kero nodded.  
" Okay! I'll order a really big chocolate cheesecake and tell them to send it up. I'll also tell them that   
we'll want to eat it after the Hawaiian dance. But..the cake is for you!" Kero smiled a huge smile.  
" WOW! CAKE!" Kero flew around the room happily, and kept repeating ` Cake! Yummy Yummy   
Cake!' Sakura sweatdropped and then started looking through her drawers to what she was going to  
wear.  
" Oh! This looks cute!" She said talking to herself after finding the perfect outfit. " Well, I have to go in a   
minute. I'll get that order now!" Sakura started walking out of the door. " Oh!" She said turning around.   
" And wait for the guy to leave before eating it!" Kero made a pouting face.  
" But I'm hungry!"   
" To bad! Wait! Or no cake!" Kero pouted and mumbled ` Yes ma'am.' Sakura smiled and ran out the   
door to order the cake.  
  
After she ordered the cake she went into her room and started getting ready to go. Finally thirty minutes   
later she was ready. She walked out of the door to see Madison and Li. She looked around. " Where is  
Ms. Mackenzie?" Madison sweatdropped.  
" She's still getting ready!" Li groaned.  
" I knew that there was something wrong with her! One she's weird and two she takes forever!" Sakura  
went up to him and pulled on his ear. " OUUUUU!!!!!"  
" That's women for ya!" She then let go and Li rubbed his ear. " But, not all women are like that!" Madison   
giggled. Then a knock came on the door. " I'll get that!" Sakura said and ran up to the door.  
" Room service!" Said a man from behind the door. Sakura opened the door, and the man carried in this huge  
cake. " I am so sorry that took so long, but here is your cake!" The man said and left. Li looked at the huge   
cake.  
" For you?" He said sarcastically. Sakura made a mad face.  
" No! It's for Kero! He was good not moving when we were on the plane, so I am rewarding him!" Sakura   
said getting the tray and moving it into her room, as she went in all that you could hear in her room was the   
happy voice of Kero.  
" CAKE!!!!!! YUMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Then hearing yummy munches. Madison was sweatdropping as   
Sakura came back out to the living room.  
" Wow! He can eat! If it were me..I would get sick!" Madison giggled then she heard a noise. It was Ms.   
Mackenzie coming out of her room. She looked very lovely. Sakura blushed.  
" Ms. Mackenzie! You're so pretty!" Ms. Mackenzie smiled.  
" Well, thank you Sakura!" Ms. Mackenzie said and looked at her watch. " Well, let's get going!" She said   
as they walked out of the suite to the Hawaiian festival. As they were going to the elevator Madison looked   
at Sakura and nudged her. Sakura looked at her.  
" Are you still worried?" Madison said in a whisper so that Ms. Mackenzie and Li wouldn't hear her. Sakura  
didn't get it for a moment and remembered she was talking about the dream.  
" Well, just a little. I still don't understand what they mean." Madison looked at Sakura worriedly.   
" Didn't you tell Li or Kero?" Sakura shook her head no.  
" I think I have to figure it out myself." Sakura said feeling down. " I want to tell them, but..I don't know."   
Madison looked down at the floor and back at Sakura.  
" Did you have the dream again?" Sakura nodded her head yes.  
" I had it on the plane! And last night."  
" Any changes?"  
" Well, I have a new card to look at!"  
" What is it?"  
" It's called ` The Lookout' card." Madison and Sakura looked up as they reached the elevator and slowly   
got in. Madison looked over at Li who was near the front of the elevator and then looked at Sakura again.  
" ` The Lookout' card?" Sakura nodded.  
" I don't get it!" Sakura looks up to Madison. " What are these cards suppose to mean? I..I.I don't   
understand!"  
" You will..soon!" Madison said hoping to make Sakura feel better. Sakura sighed as they reached the  
bottom floor. Madison smiled. " Well, bottom floor! Time to have fun!" She said grabbing Sakura's hand  
and whispering. " We can talk about this later!" Sakura nodded yes and they all left the elevator.  
  
At the Hawaiian festival, there were hula dancers, singing, music, and dancing. It was full of fun. Sakura and  
Li were even pulled on stage to hula. Sakura did it fine and was every good. Li messed up a lot and got   
embarrassed. Sakura giggled at his red face, and went up to him to try and help. She told him to follow   
her lead. He did and ended up doing it well. The audience clapped for them, and they bowed.  
  
After the festival, Sakura and the others were laughing and saying how much fun that was. Madison then  
looked at the time. " Man! We must have been out a LONG time!" Sakura looked at her as they entered  
the elevator.  
" Why?"  
" It's reading almost eleven." Madison said. " But, the good thing is that we don't have to go to school."   
Sakura and Li smiled at Madison's comment.   
" She is right!" Sakura said as they reached the top floor. " I am so ready for bed!" Sakura said and   
stretched. Li yawned.  
" Me too." Li said as everyone got out of the elevator. Ms. Mackenzie said as she was going to her room.  
" Well, I guess if we're all tired we can say it's defiantly time for lights out." Sakura, Madison, and Li   
nodded. They each went to their room and said to one another that they were going to see each other in  
the morning and good night.   
  
Sakura went into her room and saw on her bed was a fat sleeping Kero. " He had to much cake!" Sakura  
said sweatdropping. She then changed into her nightgown and went to bed.  
  
~* Sakura's Dream *~  
  
" Sakura.." Sakura was in the dream again. She was in the field of the pink flowers again, she   
was still wearing her pretty pink dress too.  
" In the dream again." Sakura said sighing. The girl appeared in front of her. She smiled and   
handed her a card.   
" Is it another card?" The girl shook her head no. Sakura looked at the card. " Lookout?   
` The Lookout' card?" She stared at it while. " Lookout for what? Are you telling me   
something else?" The girl looked into Sakura's eyes. ` There is something bad that will happen   
soon.' Sakura gasped. " You mean I was to late in answering the question?" The girl shook her  
head no. ` No, it's just the first part of the danger.' Sakura looked at the girl and then realized  
that everything was going blurry and Sakura woke up...  
  
~* End of Dream *~  
  
Sakura jolted up from her bed. She gasped, and breathe heavily as she stared at her bed sheets.   
" Something bad will happen soon." Sakura said putting a hand to her chest. " Is it about Li?"  
" What's about Li?" Kero said surprising her and she squeaked as a reaction.  
" Ah! Kero! You surprised me!"  
" I was in the room the whole time."  
" Oh! Right!" Sakura said sweatdropping. " Where is everyone?"  
" There either asleep or outside in the living room having breakfast." Sakura smiled.   
" Good! I need to talk to Madison!"  
" Why? Did you have a dream, a weird dream?"  
" No!" Sakura said lying. " I just need to talk to her, okay Kero!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
` He won't buy it!' Kero shrugged.  
" Okay!" He said and flew off to play a video game. Sakura smiled. ` He bought it!' She then got out  
of bed and got dressed and went out to the living room. There she saw Ms. Mackenzie, Li, and   
Madison already eating breakfast.  
" And you didn't wake me?" Sakura said sarcastically. Madison smiled.   
" Well, you were asleep!" Madison said giggling. Sakura cocked her head.   
" Not funny!" Sakura said running up to them. " What's left for me to eat?" Li looked at Sakura.  
" Tons of stuff!" He said smiling. " We have..." He trailed off to see what there was.  
" We have pancakes, hash browns, eggs ( scrambled), bacon, biscuits...tons of stuff!" Sakura   
giggled, Li was sort of doing the host on a game show opening. Madison giggled too.  
" Li, you should work on a game show when you grow up!" She giggled when he raised one of his  
eyebrows. Sakura giggled too. She then looked at Madison.  
" Madison I have to talk to you!" Sakura said instantly that made Madison and Li look up.  
" What's wrong Sakura?" Li said getting worried.  
" Nothing! Women thing!" She said sweatdropping, she then put her arm in a lock with Madison's  
arm, that confused Madison. She then got it went Sakura pulled her to the porch, leaving Li alone  
and confused.  
" Girls!" He mumbled.  
  
" What's wrong Sakura?" Madison said shutting the porch glass door.  
" I had that dream again!" Sakura said leaning on the safety bar of the porch looking at the scene.   
Madison went over to Sakura.  
" What happened?"  
" She told that there is danger coming!"  
" What?"  
" She told me..that there is danger coming.that's it! She didn't tell what about, or whom it would  
effect! Nothing!" She then turned to Madison. " I'm getting scared Madison!"  
" There's nothing to be scared about! She's warning you, Sakura! She's trying to protect you, the   
best way she can!"  
" How would you know?!" Sakura said yelling at her friend, which shocked Madison.   
" I'm sorry.." Sakura said. Madison nodded.  
" I understand! You're stressed." Sakura nodded.  
" How do you know?" She asked again with worry.  
" It sounds like it! That's all." Sakura nodded again.  
" What am I to do?" Madison looked down.  
" I don't know." Madison said. " I don't have all the answers. I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura nodded.  
" I guess I'm going to have to find the answer somehow." Sakura sighed. She then heard the door   
open. She turned and saw Li.  
" Gee, I hate to interrupt." Li started.  
" You're not interrupting anything!" Sakura said smiling.  
" Okay, do you guys want to go to the beach?" Li said blushing, because he knew they would wear  
swimsuits.  
" Sure!" Sakura said turning to Madison. " That will take my mind off my problems!"  
" And make you stress free!" So they agreed to go to the beach.  
  
They were on the beach, Sakura was under a huge umbrella sitting on a pink towel. She was sort of  
relaxing. She was in a red bikini, not a skimpy bikini, it looked like she was wearing a sports bra and   
shorts. Madison was recording everything, saying that she had to record every minute and make everyone  
back at home jealous. Li was sort of hanging around everywhere. He was in the water one minute, then   
at the stands, then playing in the sand. He was like a five-year-old finding a new toy every second. He   
then went up to Sakura. " Sakura! Why aren't you going into the water?"  
" I don't want to right now Li!" Sakura said looking at him. Li sighed.  
" Fine!" He said. Li never acted like this, witch made Sakura worried a bit. She then just thought that it  
was the fresh air. It seemed that they were at the beach the whole day. Everyone had gone except for   
Sakura, Li, and Madison. It was night now.  
" Well, that was fun!" Madison said grabbing some stuff. " Let's go back!" Madison said. Sakura looked  
into the ocean.  
" Madison I want to walk around awhile! You two go back! I'll be there in a second!" Sakura said smiling,  
Madison frowned.  
" I can't let you be here alone!" Madison said scowling. " Li go with her!" Li looked at her and said.  
" Me?"  
" Yeah you! Who else am I talking too?" Madison said. " I have to go back up, you're the only one I can   
trust to be with Sakura! And plus.I don't think it wise for her to be out here alone!" Li nodded.  
" Okay." Sakura smiled.  
" Fine! Come on Li!" She said grabbing his arm and started pulling him. Madison smiled.   
" HAVE FUN!"  
  
Sakura and Li were walking down the beach, the stars were out, everything was gorgeous. Li smiled at   
Sakura who was looking at the ocean. It was to quiet for Li even though the waves were making a ton   
of noise he had to talk.  
" So, Sakura! You never did tell me how you won those tickets!" Sakura looked at him.  
" I won them by entering a contest, while I was going home. I signed a form and they called me the next  
day." Li smiled.  
" You are lucky!"  
" I am not!" She said giggling. They kept talking about how lucky Sakura was when all of a sudden   
Sakura and Li heard something strange.  
" Where are the Mystic ones!" Yelled a man. A women screamed. He repeated the question but louder.  
" WHERE ARE THE MYSTIC ONES!" The women screamed.  
" I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The man didn't   
speak but all you could hear was a very sharp scream and then silence. Sakura was shocked.  
" Li what just happened?"  
" I don't know! Let's go see!" He said as they ran to where they thought it was. When they got there  
Li saw the women first and then grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into his chest. " Sakura, don't  
look." Sakura was shocked.  
" What happened to her Li?"  
" She's dead!" Sakura was shocked. ` Was that the danger she was telling me about! That someone   
is after Li and me!'  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
I am so sorry that took so long to be put out. I had writer's block, witch is very hard to understand   
because it was a dream. But I guess I couldn't remember the dream that well, but anyway, I'm sorry   
for putting a hang on the end of this chapter. It will get you thinking! Anyway, don't forget to tell me  
what you think! 


	3. The Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.. Clamp does and some other   
people do too.  
  
Author's Notes: In this part of my story, I'm using a name   
that I made up, this person is not real....just a made up   
character. Gomen if this sounds like a real person, but it's   
not!  
  
  
  
Time to find Hope  
Part 3  
  
" On the news today, There happened to be a murder in the Hawaiian Tropics, On   
the beach of Honolulu." Madison had been watching television while the two were out   
walking. She then gasped as she heard the news.  
" Li.Sakura.Did something happen to you?" She kept watching the news, until Sakura   
and Li came in the door wide eyed.  
" Sakura! Li! Are you okay? There was a."  
" Murder?" Sakura and Li said at the same time finishing Madison's sentence.  
" Yeah! How did you know?"  
" We were there when it happened!" Li said not feeling well. " I think I'm going to take a   
shower!" He said going into one of the restrooms. Sakura was still shocked.  
" Me too," Sakura said silently she then turned to Madison. " But first I have to talk to you."   
Madison nodded, she noticed that Sakura did not seem well at this moment.  
" Sakura what happened?" Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Madison.  
" It was the danger she warned me about, Madison."  
" What?" Madison said not getting it.  
" She warned me about this!"  
" The murder?"  
" No..Someone is after Li and me!" Madison got a shocked face.  
" But.but how?" Sakura shook her head.  
" I don't know." Madison was so shocked.  
" How can that be.?" She whispered to herself. Sakura looked at her.  
" I'm going to take a bath!"  
" Sure!" Madison said as Sakura got up and walked to another one of the bathrooms.   
" Wow! This is turning into one of those adventures!" Madison said she then yawned.   
" Oh well, time for bed." She said getting up and going to bed.  
  
The next day Madison got up early and walked up to the door to receive the newspaper. One   
the newspaper on the front page there was the murder victim, and the news on the murder.   
" They identified her as a nice lady, her name is Brittany Evans. She lived in Oklahoma, USA.   
She was murdered for no reason what so ever. She was just cut to..pieces..basically, a   
very brutal murder. She was on vacation too." Madison sighed as she read the paper. She   
then noticed another headline. " ANOTHER MURDER! ON THE SAME NIGHT??"   
Madison was freaking out. Sakura and Li came out of their rooms. " Madison! You okay?"   
Sakura was still in her nightgown and forgot to put on her robe, and Li.he was still in his   
boxers. She turned around with a shocked face she then dropped the shocked face and started   
giggling. Sakura and Li looked at themselves and then at each other. They blushed bright red,   
they then shook their head and then said.   
" Get serious! What happened?" Madison straightened up and rubbed her watery eyes. She   
then put up the paper. " Well, you know the murder yesterday, right?"  
" Yeah, how could we forget?" Li said crossing his arms.  
" Well, it turns out that, there was another murder the same night." Sakura and Li were   
shocked.  
" Why are these things happening?!" Sakura asked. Madison shrugged her shoulders.  
" I don't know." Li looked around.  
" Maybe there is a reason Sakura!" Sakura looked at him.  
" Yeah?"  
" It could be a Clow Card!"  
" A Clow Card?! Li, we didn't sense a Clow Card! Or at least I didn't!"  
" I didn't either." Li said crossing his arms again. " One question I would like to have   
answered is, is why did he ask for the mystic ones?" Sakura put her hand on his arm.  
" Li! He was talking about us! We're the Mystic ones!" Li got shocked.  
" That would explain it!" He said. " But, why does he want us?"  
" I'm not sure!" Sakura said, she then looked down. " One question right now is.." Her   
stomach growled and Li and Madison sweatdropped. " Is what's for breakfast!?"  
" Sakura!" Li said getting mad. Madison put a hand on his shoulder.  
" Let's think about this later, Okay Li?" Li shook his head. Madison then said.   
" Well, let's go, But..."  
" But?" Sakura and Li asked.  
" I think you guys should get dressed!" Sakura and Li forgot and got bright red again. They   
then ran to their rooms and changed. Madison got ready to by brushing her hair, and also   
getting dressed too; you see she was still in her robe.  
  
Sakura came out of her room in a cute light blue shirt and black shorts and sandals. The blue   
shirt had spaghetti straps and was tight at the top and flowed to her waist. She smiled.  
" I'm ready!" She said as she looked at Li and Madison, Madison was wearing an yellow dress,   
with black shorts underneath. Li was wearing a white muscle shirt, with a white button up shirt   
over it but not buttoned up. He was also wearing blue jeans pants, and sandals.  
" Great!" Li and Madison said at the same time. Sakura looked around.   
" Where is Ms. Mackenzie?"  
" She's already down there!" Madison said smiling. " She said she would save us a table!" Sakura   
smiled.  
" K!" Sakura said as she and the others headed to the elevator. " I wonder what's for breakfast?"   
Sakura said as they got into the elevator.  
" The usual Sakura! Breakfast food." Li said as Sakura growled at him, he smiled as she eyed him.  
" Whatever Li!" Li laughed and so did Madison. " It's not funny!" Madison and Li stopped laughing   
when they got to the bottom floor. They got out of the elevator and looked around. Li sort of sensed   
something, and walked off. " Li where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
" Um..I'll be with you in a bit! I'll be right back!" Li said walking off.  
" Weird!" Sakura said worried. She and Madison went to where Ms. Mackenzie was.  
" Where's Li?" She asked.  
" He went somewhere, but he'll be back!" Sakura said with a smile. Ms. Mackenzie smiled too.  
" You better watch out for him Sakura." She said. That confused Sakura. " He could get into real trouble   
without you. You know how boys are." Sakura smiled.  
" Yeah!"   
" You can go get breakfast at the buffet!" Madison and Sakura nodded and went to get something to   
eat.  
" What did she mean by that Sakura?"  
" I'm not sure!" Sakura said getting some eggs. " But, that was weird."  
" Hey! Where's Li?"  
" He said he would be right back!" Sakura said. " Don't worry! He can take care of himself." She then   
looked at the doors of the hotel to the outside. ` But what if he can't?'  
  
Li walked outside of the hotel. ` What is this I'm sensing?' Li said as he went into the wild flowers out   
of the path. He walked further into the flowers and then he came to a forest. " I'm to far away from the   
others." He said as the sense came intense. He then gulped.   
" I'll come back later.at night!" He said as he went away from the forest. He then returned to the hotel.  
  
Sakura kept looking at the door as she was heading for the bacon. Suddenly Meilin came to view. " Well,   
hello there, Sakura!" Sakura sweatdropped.   
" Uh.Hi Meilin!" Meilin smiled as she went to get some food too.  
" So, I see that you and Li are close."  
" Well, not really?"  
" Oh? Then why did you bring him?"  
" He's a friend!" Sakura said to her, Meilin smiled.  
" Really?" Sakura smiled.   
" Yeah!" Sakura said after she got all of her stuff. " I have to go Meilin! But if you want to eat breakfast with   
me and Madison you can!"  
" Thanks but no thanks! I have to go, Avalon!" Meilin said as she smirked. " See ya!" Sakura sweatdropped   
a smile.  
" O..Okay!" She said as Meilin walked away. " That was weird!" She said as she walked over to Ms.   
Mackenzie and Madison. " Hey!"  
" What did Meilin say to you Sakura?"  
" Oh! Nothing really!" Sakura said sitting down and started eating her eggs.   
  
Li ran into the hotel and into the dinning area. He stopped and gasped as he got to the table, breathing   
hard from running. " Hey!" He was able to gasp out.  
" Li are you alright?" Sakura asked. " What were you doing running?"  
" I headed farther away from the hotel then I thought! I got really hungry so I ran back!" He then sat   
down. " So, what's to eat?"  
" Buffet!" Sakura said smiling.   
" Cool! I'll go get something!" He then headed to the buffet.  
" What's with him?" Madison said.  
" He's hiding something!" Sakura said. " He's not the only one though!" Madison nodded and finished   
up her pancakes.  
" So," She said mumbling while eating her pancakes. " What are you going to give Kero to eat?"  
" I little bit of everything! He deserves it! He's been so good sense we came here!" Madison gulped   
down the food in her mouth.  
" Yeah! He has!" Sakura smiled as Li sat down with pancakes, and started eating.  
" Guess what Li!" Sakura said as Li was stuffing his face.  
" Yeah?" He said with a full mouth. " What?"  
" I saw Meilin.we had a nice chat."  
" Oh?" Li said as he put away his fork. " What did she do to you?"  
" Nothing!" Sakura said. " We just had a talk! That's it!" Li looked at her weirdly.  
" You sure?"  
" Yeah!" Madison looked at them weirdly a moment thinking that now it's time to change the subject.   
" Hey!" Madison said as they all snapped out of their talk. " Why don't we watch a movie tonight!"   
Madison said as she looked around. " I'll go find a movie! Okay!"  
" What Movie are we going to see?"  
" Don't know! I'll look though!" Sakura and Li nodded. Ms. Mackenzie smiled at the kids.   
" I'll help you look! Okay?"  
" Okay, Ms. Mackenzie! Do you want to watch it with us?"  
" Sure! Let's get snacks too!"  
" Alright!" Madison said really glad Ms. Mackenzie came. Sakura nodded as well as Li.   
" Okay! Let's go!" Ms. Mackenzie said as she and Madison got up and walked to the front to ask for   
tapes. Li and Sakura were left alone, Sakura was putting some of her food in a napkin for Kero. Li was   
still eating, they didn't know what to say; it was real quiet.   
  
Then Madison and Ms. Mackenzie came back with a tape.   
" Well, we have the tape what do you want to do?" Madison said holding up the tape.  
" What is it?" Sakura asked.  
" Well, it's called the Fifth Element!" Sakura smiled.   
" I heard that was a good movie!"   
" Yeah!" Madison said. " So, why don't all of us get snacks!" Li and Sakura nodded yes and they   
headed to get some snacks.  
  
It was now late at night, and everyone was getting ready to watch the movie. Sakura was in her nightgown   
and so was Madison. Li was still wearing his outfit he wore earlier today. Ms. Mackenzie had on her outfit   
from earlier today too.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie sat in one of those single chairs to the left of Sakura and Li who were on the couch, and   
Madison was on the right in a love seat. " Everyone ready?" Madison said as she brought in the last of   
the sweets and snacks. Everyone nodded as she turned on the T.V. and started the tape.  
  
The movie was really exciting, and really cool. Sakura was just so tired though that she couldn't take it   
anymore and fell asleep. Her head fell on Li's shoulder, He looked at her and then scooted closer so   
she wouldn't get a neck ache.   
  
~* Sakura's Dream*~  
  
" Sakura..." She was in her dream once again. She was wearing her outfit from earlier   
today. She looked around her. The girl was no where in site. She sat down and notices that   
the cards were there next to her. She picked them up and looked at them one by one.   
" Let's see." She said as she started with ` The Hope' card. " This is hope! And it looks   
like Li! This card stands for Li!" The girl came out of no where and clapped. Sakura   
smiled at her. " I got it right with this card?" She nodded and then spoke.   
" ` The Hope' card stands for Li! He is your hope Sakura!" Sakura looked at the card.  
" I'm glad." The girl smiled. Sakura then looked at ` The Lookout' Card. " Lookout."   
She said to herself. She didn't get ` The Lookout' and ` The Danger' card. " What do these   
two mean?" Sakura asked the girl showing her the two cards. The girl shook her head no,   
telling Sakura that she had to figure them out on her own. Sakura nodded. " I'll understand   
them soon, I guess." She then looked up and saw Li right next to her. " Li?! What are you   
doing in my dream?" Li looked at her.  
" I don't know! I fell asleep and then came here!" The girl came up to Li and Sakura. Li   
was confused, but Sakura came up to her and looked into the girl's eyes.   
` He came here on accident! He fell asleep and somehow slipped into your dream. I think   
when you two are close you can see each others dream.' The girl said to Sakura. Sakura   
looked at Li. Li stood up.  
" What's going on?" He said looking around. " Where am I?" Sakura smiled.  
" In my." Before she could finish the girl looked at Sakura with worry. " What?" She   
said to the girl.  
" Danger!" She girl said as she vanished and the girl's voice echoed ` Danger' everywhere..  
Then Sakura and Li woke up...  
  
~ End of Sakura's Dream*~  
  
" Danger?" Sakura and Li said at the same time. They looked at each other, while Madison woke   
up from their sudden yell.   
" What happened?" Madison said rubbing her eyes. Li and Sakura got up from the couch and they   
both looked outside the window. Something was happening, Sakura was about to run for her room  
when Madison stopped her. " Sakura what's going on?"  
" A Clow Card!" Madison smiled.  
" Great!" Sakura looked at her funny. " I mean.oh man! I'm gonna tape it!" She smiled then when   
Sakura was about to go into her room Madison grabbed her and pulled her into her room. " I've been   
preparing for this!" Madison said happily as Sakura sort of was caught off track.   
  
Minute's later Sakura came out in one of Madison's outfits. " This fits you just fine! That's great!" She   
said as she started taping Sakura.  
" Madison I feel like an idiot! But it's cute!" She said sweatdropping.  
" Isn't it?" Madison said. Sakura was wearing a huge red bow in her hair that looked real shinny. She   
had a spaghetti strapped tank top on that had blue, dark blue, and gray running all around it. She had   
armbands that were on her elbow to just before it came to the top of her arm. It was red like the bow.   
She had black leather shorts on that had a red puffy skirt that was red, it opened up to show the black   
shorts and black knee high leather boots to conclude the ensemble. Li looked at Sakura and blushed   
bright red, she looked so pretty.  
" Well, I guess it's time to go!" Sakura said as she took out her key.   
  
" Key of Clow, power of magic.power of light,  
  
Surrender the wand; the force ignite.  
  
...RELEASE!"  
  
The key turned into a wand and Sakura spun it around, she then held up a card and threw it out, she   
then said. " Fly card! Release and Dispel! FLY!" She said as her wand grew wings. She then looked   
at Li and Madison. " Come on Madison!... Li!" Li looked up as he brought out his sword.  
" Yeah!"  
" I'll meat you down there! Okay?" Li nodded. As Madison went to the edge and waited for Sakura,   
Li and Sakura looked at each other for a moment. The Sakura turned around to leave then Li grabbed   
her arm and turned her around to face him, he put her a bit closer than he wanted. He was close enough   
to kiss her.   
" Um...Sakura?" He said softly.  
" Yes, Li?" Sakura said softly too. Madison was taping this and say quietly to herself   
` This is sooooo Good!' Li stared into her eyes.  
" Promise me something!"  
" Uh-huh?"  
" Promise me you'll be careful!" Sakura nodded she then turned away and went to the edge. " Come   
on Madison!" She said as she and Madison got on. " See you down there Li!" She said. Li nodded as   
she left.  
" Be careful Cherry Blossom."  
  
Sakura looked around a bit. " Where is it!"  
" Where is what Sakura?" Madison said taping everything.  
" I don't know!" Sakura said looking around.  
" Can you sense it?" Sakura looked around a bit before answering Madison.  
" Sort of!" She said, she then looked on the beach seeing a dark man with a woman. " I think that's it!"   
Sakura said going down into the bushes. She then stared at the man, he was in a cape and had short white   
hair, with crystal blue eyes just like the girl in her dream, but darker.   
" What is he doing Sakura?"  
" I don't know!" Sakura said whispering. They watch the man as he walked with the women. He then   
turned the woman to face him, then it looks like he was telling her something. The woman looked confused   
and didn't understand.  
" What are you talking about?" She said to the man, he then got mad and shook her.  
" I asked you PLAST IT! WHERE ARE THE MYSTIC ONES!?"  
" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The woman said getting scared.  
" What is he doing to the woman?" Sakura got a scared face.  
" He's going to kill her! I have to stop him!" Sakura said as she ran out of the bush. The man had the woman   
up about his head. He then smiled to see this girl, with the magic wand.  
" Well, Sakura!" He said smiling and dropped the woman, the woman was so scared that she ran away as fast   
as she could. Sakura looked up at him.   
` How does he know my name?'  
" Sakura, I've been looking for you!" The man said coming close to her, Sakura was scared frozen. The man   
smiled and put out his hand and put his hand through Sakura's hair, he then smelled Sakura. " You smell of   
Sakura trees! Lovely!" He said, his smile getting bigger. Sakura was scared out of her mind.  
` What's he doing to me? How does he know my name? LI! Help me!' As the man came closer to her,   
Sakura's eyes became bigger and scared. Madison watch helpless.  
" SAKURA! GET HIM!" She couldn't move. He then moved to touch on her shoulder.  
" Your mine!" He said.  
" HY-YA!" Li said kicking the man away from Sakura. Sakura was so scared her feet gave way and as   
Li recovered from kicking he turned to see Sakura falling. He ran to her and caught her. " Sakura you   
okay?"  
" Li?"  
" Yeah! It's me! I'm here!"  
" Li! He scared me!"  
" I know! I'm here! He won't hurt you now!" Li said pulling out his sword.  
" YOU!" He said, looking at Li in the eyes. Li's brown eyes were mad that, that man tried to do   
something on Sakura. " She is my rightful wife you brat!" Sakura's eyes opened wide.  
" What?" The man smiled.  
" I'll leave! But I'll be back!" He said smiling, then vanished. Li growled. He then put down his   
sword and went up to Sakura.  
" You okay?"  
" No!" She said scared out of her mind. She was so scared she couldn't move. Li put his sword   
away and went to pick up Sakura. Madison came up to them, she saw that Sakura was holding   
on to Li tightly.  
" Li! What is he going to do to her?" Li looked around.   
" I don't know." Madison began to worry as they walked back to the hotel.  
  
Back at the hotel, Li put Sakura in her room where she changed and went to bed. Of course, Li   
had to be with her so she could feel safe enough to go to sleep. When Sakura was asleep, Li felt   
that sense again. He walked out of Sakura's room and into the living room and looked around.  
  
~* Sakura's Dream*~  
  
" Sakura..." Sakura was in her dream again and in the costume that Madison made for  
her.  
" You! What's going on?" Sakura asked. The girl showed her the cards, Sakura could sense   
that this was the night everything would be clear. Sakura took the cards and put them down   
on the ground, and put them in order to when the girl gave them to her.  
  
~* To Li*~  
  
Li sense was so strong that he knew that it was outside. Li walked out of the hotel and looked around.   
His sense led him back into the wild flowers to the woods. He growled as the sense was stronger here.  
He walked in, his sense leading him. Then he came to the side of the biggest volcano.  
  
~* To Sakura*~  
  
" ` The Hope' Card, ` The Danger' Card, and ` The Lookout' Card." Sakura looked at them all   
one by one, she then sensed that the lookout came before the hope so she put   
` The Lookout' card before the hope. She looked at them closely. " Lookout..for."  
  
~* To Li*~  
  
He felt the side of the walls of the huge volcano. He then felt something that wasn't right. He pushed on   
the volcano, and there came a mysterious door to the volcano wall.  
  
~* To Sakura*~  
  
Sakura looked at them again. " Lookout for the Hope, He is in danger." She said softly. She   
then looked up and read them again. " Lookout for Li, He is in Danger!" The girl clapped   
because she got the problem correct. Sakura was shocked, she thought they both were in   
danger, well, they both were. That man they saw earlier is going to try and kill Li, so he can get   
to Sakura. The girl then stopped her clapping and spoke.   
" Li is in danger!" She said with a serious voice. " Right as we speak!" Sakura was shocked.   
" Who are you?"  
" I am your guardian! My name is Lila. I am a Magician just like you and Li. I sent by Clow Reed   
to protect you. And the Man after you and Li is my jealous brother, Talan. He was evil from the   
start and wanted the Clow Cards for himself. When he noticed that you had the Clow Cards he   
wanted you. But there was one thing stopping him."  
" What Lila?"  
" Li!"  
" Li?"  
" Yes, Li! He was protecting you from the outside, while I was protecting you from the inside. He   
couldn't get to you without getting through Li."  
" So, Li is.."  
" He is your hope, your protector, and your love." Sakura was confused.  
" Love? He's my what?"  
" He's your love if you want to make it clearer. He's loves you and you love him!" Sakura was   
shocked. " But, He's in danger now! Talan is going to try and Kill him!" Lila said then started   
to disappear leaving Sakura alone to think.  
" Li! Oh, No..LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as the world she was in   
started to break and fall apart.  
  
~* To Li*~  
  
Li walked into the volcano and looked around. He saw that he was on a platform that was just a   
couple of feet above the lava of the volcano. The door closed, he looked at the now giant wall of the   
volcano. " Great!" He said, looking around for another way out. Suddenly chains grabbed his wrist and   
ankles as they pinned him to the wall of the volcano. Li tried to get out, but couldn't. " This is wonderful!"   
He said sarcastically. He then looked at the Lava in the volcano, the Lava was rising and he started to get   
worried. He looked around for a way out but couldn't. Li looked at the Lava again.   
" OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, for leaving you in a cliffhanger! But I just love leaving people in suspense! So to find out what happens  
next, wait for Chapter four! It's gonna possibly be the last chapter! 


	4. Looking Out for Others

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.. Clamp does and some other people do   
too.  
  
Time to find Hope  
Part 4  
  
" LI!" Sakura screamed as she sat up from bed. She breathed heavily as she put a hand to   
her head. This is when she realized what was going on. " Oh, No! LI!" Sakura got out of   
bed and frantically got dressed in her outfit she was wearing earlier today. She looked   
around for her key, it was on her dresser. She grabbed it and ran out of her room followed   
by Kero.  
" Hey! What's going on here?" Kero yelled. " Where do you think your going, Miss   
Sakura?"  
" I have to save Li!" Sakura screamed as Madison came out the door in her nighty, while   
Sakura put on her shoes.  
" Li...!" Kero said.  
" Sakura what's going on?" Madison said as she interrupted Kero.  
" Li's in trouble right as we speak!" Sakura said as she got her wand to get wings. " I   
have to save him!"  
" Not without me your not!" Madison said as she went into her room and got dressed, and   
while she was there got her camera. As she came back out she remembered that Li was   
last in Sakura's room. " Wait! I thought he was with you!" Madison said as she got onto   
the wand and her and Sakura went off.  
" He was! But he left for some reason and I have no earthly clue where he is!" Sakura   
looked around frantically hoping to spot him. Madison turned on her camera and pointed   
the camera every witch way hoping to find something to tape, or at least find Li.   
  
Sakura knew that this island was not very big, but still Li was no where in sight. " Li."   
Sakura whispered as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Madison said nothing and   
pointed the camera down on the sandy waters. There on the beach walking was Meilin.   
" Meilin.." Madison slowly whispered out of disbelieve Sakura looked behind her at   
Madison.   
" What did you say Madison?" Sakura said not even paying attention to where she was   
going. While Kero was flying around trying his best to help.   
" I thought I saw Meilin." Madison said holding her camera a little above her head.   
Sakura then landed.   
" Where did you see her?" Sakura said with interest.  
" Walking along the beach, why?" Sakura didn't answer her question, but ran away to   
look for Meilin. " SAKURA!!!!!" Sakura didn't care, she had to save Li.   
  
" MEILIN!!!!" As she came close to the girl that hated her. Meilin stopped and turned her   
head as Sakura came running up to her frantically like there was a fire.   
" ..Sakura.." Meilin said in shock. Sakura finally reached her put her hands to her   
knees and started to gasp for air. In one of her hands was her wand. Immediately Meilin   
knew there was trouble. " Sakura! What's going on?" Meilin said worried. Sakura after   
recovering looked up at Meilin.  
" Li's in trouble." She said plainly. Meilin didn't know what to say, she was silent for a   
while.   
" Li.?" She said not wanting to believe it. Sakura nodded as Madison and Kero finally   
made it to where they were. Sakura looked back at Madison and Kero.   
" I'm gonna fly, the rest of you find Li!" She said putting out the fly card and hit it,   
making her wand have wings again.   
" Hey! Wait one minute Miss. Sakura!" Kero said going in front of her face. " I'm going   
with you!" Sakura looked at Kero and yelled in a controlling voice.   
" NO YOU STAY HERE!!!!" Kero backed away form how angry Sakura was. Sakura   
then flew off to find Li. Madison blinked. She NEVER saw Sakura so bent out of shape   
over something like this. She just guest it was because someone was trying to hurt her   
best friend. Madison then thought. ` Wait! I'm her best friend!' But then she shook off   
the thought and went over to Meilin.   
" Come on! Let's try to find Li!" Meilin nodded and Madison, Meilin, and Kero looked   
for Li on the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To Sakura ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sakura flew around the island, she thought to herself about all the times she and Li   
fought. Why didn't they do anything-cool together, and not waste time. One of them   
could be gone at anytime now. Sakura's eyes went mad. " Yea! And it's Li who's going   
to be gone at anytime!" She looked around and turned to go back to the way of the hotel.   
If Li was in trouble then he didn't go off far to reach that danger. When she got close to   
the volcano that was a bit of ways close by to the hotel she sensed something.  
It wasn't really strong, but it was enough to make Sakura wonder. As she neared the   
volcano the presence got intense. Sakura landed at the tiptop of the volcano and made her   
wand get out of its wing form. She looked around and then looked down the hole. There   
on the side and what seemed to be chained up was a battered Li. " Li!" Sakura said in a   
whisper. " LI!" She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li looked around himself once again and hoped that he could get free somehow. He   
pulled on the chains that held him. He growled in defeat. Suddenly he heard laughing.   
" WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Li said trying his best to show that he was   
strong. The laughing continued until Talan came to form right in front of Li's eyes.   
" WHO ARE YOU?!" Li screamed as Talan came closer to Li. Talan smiled and made   
another evil laugh.   
" You don't need to know! All you need to know is that soon you'll be dead and Sakura   
will be mine!" He smiled another evil grin. Li growled.  
" YOU STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!" Li said wanting to punch him but was suck on   
the wall so instead he spat at him. His spit went onto Talan's face and almost into his   
eyes.   
" Is that the best you got?" Talan said wiping it away. He did not seemed threatened in   
the least. Talan made a mad face and then slapped Li. Li flinched a little but still held his   
position.   
" I will NEVER let you hurt Sakura!" Talan smiled at the little comment.  
" Hurt Sakura?" He smiled again. " I'm not gonna hurt her, just.." He then ended not   
wanting to tell him his true worth and Li got other ideas when he didn't finish.  
" YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!" Li said trying to get out of the chains. Talan smiled   
again and punched Li in the eye and then in the gut to shut him up.  
" Yes.I would dare." He then disappeared as Li fell unconscious.   
  
After a bit Li woke and looked around him. He was hurting all over. He groaned in pain   
then he heard something very familiar. " LI!!!!!!!!!" He shot his head right up. Was it his   
Cherry Blossom? He looked up and at the top was Sakura. " LI!" She screamed again   
with tears in her eyes.  
" SAKURA!" Li said looking up at her with caring eyes. Sakura smiled at Li and just   
stared at him. Li then remembered that Talan was still after her. " SAKURA! IT'S A   
TRAP!!!!! RUN!!!!!"   
  
~* Back with Sakura *~  
  
" What? A Trap?" She said in more of a whisper.   
" RUN!!!! SAKURA!!!!!" Li kept yelling.   
" NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!!!" Sakura yelled back.  
" BUT HE'S AFTER YOU SAKURA!!!!!!" Sakura then shook her head.  
" NOT REALLY! HE'S AFTER YOU AND ME! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" She looked   
around hoping for a way down to get to Li. Suddenly, she felt something on the back of   
her hair. She turned around quickly. She froze and was eye in eye with Talan.  
  
" Talan!" Sakura said backing away from him. She backed away more than turned and   
ran to the other side of the volcano top. Talan was right behind her on her trail, then he   
was in front of her. Sakura gasped and backed away again.   
" Sakura..." He said in a voice Sakura didn't like one bit. He smiled as he touched her   
face with his hand. Sakura's eyes went bit, as this man she didn't like one bit tried to get   
close to her. She shut her eyes as some tears started to flow. ` L.Li.'  
  
~* To Madison, Meilin, and Kero *~  
  
" Are we there yet?"   
" No Kero.Not yet." Madison said turning to the flying stuffed animal. Meilin then just   
glared back at the annoying toy.  
" Where are we to go, Kero?" She asked it mean like. " Like we even know where   
anything is! And we have nothing to help us find Li.!!!" Meilin said stomping and then   
stopped walking. Madison turned around and looked at Meilin have a fit.  
" HEY! What do I look like? LIVER?" Kero said going up into her face.   
" What do you mean?" Meilin said not getting it.  
" I can sense magic! I can tell if anything is odd."  
" Great we're doomed!" Meilin said plainly. Madison giggled and Kero groaned.   
Suddenly, Kero sensed something.   
" HEY! This way!" Kero said going in a direction. Madison pulled out her tape recorder   
and started shooting while Meilin just scowled while following Kero.   
  
Kero then stopped when he came to the volcano. He looked all around. " I don't know   
now!" He kept looking around not finding anything. Madison looked around with her   
tape recorder and hoping to find Sakura somewhere. Meilin sighed and groaned.   
" We're never going to find Li!" She said in dismay and laid her back on the volcano.   
Suddenly the door to the volcano opened and Meilin fell in.  
  
~* Sakura *~  
  
" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura said running away from the man that wanted her.   
He came up to her and wanted to touch her cheek. " NO!" She screamed and slapped   
him. He then smiled and then tried to kiss her. " NO!" She said running. " LI!" She said   
and tripped. " LI! HELP ME! LIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"  
" SAKURA!!!!!!" Sakura looked up at the man coming at her, she then got off the ground   
and ran to the other side of him.   
" You stay way from me!" She held her sealing wand in front of her. " If you don't I'll   
use one of the cards!" She threatened holding the cards. Talan just smiled and gave a   
laugh. Sakura lowered the cards as he started to come closer. She then whispered to   
herself feeling that there was no way to win. " Li..help me!"  
  
~* To the others *~  
  
" OW!" Meilin said holding her head.  
" MEILIN?" came the familiar voice.  
" Li?" She said then looked behind her and there was Li tied up. " LI!" She screamed and   
hugged him. He grunted with pain. " Li, You okay?" Meilin asked.  
" No! Untie me!" He said plainly.  
" Li! What happened?" Madison asked as she tried to undo the chains.  
" I got suckered in here, and this guy was trying to kill me! And just a few Minutes ago   
he punched me in the face and gut." He then looked at Meilin. " That's why I grunted,   
my gut was hurting!" He tried to smile but then let it fall. " Sakura needs me!" Li said as   
Madison got the last of the chains off.   
  
Li then grabbed his sword and looked at Kero. " Kero! Try to get one of Sakura's cards   
for me!" Kero nodded as he went to Sakura that was trying her best to get away from   
Talan. Kero went to her and grabbed the float card. He then flew down to Li and gave   
him the card. Li then held out the card and yelled. " Float card release and take me to the   
top!" He said poking the card with his sword. The float card surrounded Li and the others   
and floated them to the top.   
  
Sakura ran around to the other side and Talan flew in front of her. She gasped as he came   
closer to her. " No! STAY AWAY!" She said running to the other side.  
  
" No matter what you do Sakura, you'll never get away from me!" He said with a grin   
scaring Sakura. She stopped running and faced him while pointing her wand at him.  
  
" No Matter what, huh?" She said angrily. " I will stop you! And Li will stop you too!"   
Talan smiled and evil smile and started to laugh at the thought of Li.   
  
" Li's gone! I have him where he can't interfere!" Sakura's eyes went wide, even though   
she knew that and she couldn't get down there in time so he could help her. Everything   
was falling apart. Then Talan started to pursue Sakura. What could she do? She dropped   
her wand and waited what was to come.  
  
" SAKURA! NO!" Li said jumping in front of Sakura to protect her from Talan.  
  
" No! How?" Meilin and Madison waved at a dumbfounded Talan. He growled as he   
glared at the two girls and then he looked back at Li who was about ready to fight him,   
while having his sword out. Talan's face did not show happy signs. He then let his face   
fall back into a huge grin with the same evil smile. " So, you want Sakura? And I want   
Sakura.." He said holding out his hand in midair almost like waiting for something.   
" Well.." Then there was a sword hovering over his hand and fell into it. " You have to   
fight me.." He then put the sword in front of him and glared at Li. Li nodded then   
looked behind him to Sakura.   
  
" Make sure you use the shield to protect yourself and the others!" Li then turned back to   
Talan. Sakura nodded to reply and ran to the others and used shield. Li, knowing now   
that Sakura and the others were save, glared at Talan. Li still had his sword in front of   
him and stared down at Talan. This was going to be a sword match..for Sakura. Sakura   
looked worried. Li was good at the sword, but Talan had been doing this his whole life   
and was older so he was stronger. Li's eyes made a mad look and then he leapt. Talan   
must have been waiting for that and leapt too. They clank their swords together, than they   
had each other on the rise. Li swung and hit Talan's sword, Talan swung and did the   
same. They were both good as each swung and missed. Talan was getting sick of this   
swordplay and slashed at the shield protecting the others. " Hey! You only fight ME! Not   
the others!" Li yelled. Talan didn't listen as he swung towards Meilin. The shield   
protected her.  
  
" LI!" She screamed getting scared. Li glared at him and noticed he was going to weaken,   
or at least try to weaken the shield.   
  
" Stop it!" Li said knowing that that wasn't the right way to go. Sakura then jumped out   
of the shield and held her wand up.  
  
" It's me you want! Not the others! Leave them out of this!" Sakura said surprising Li   
and the others.  
  
" No! Sakura!" Li said but couldn't get to Sakura because Talan slashed his sword near   
Li's throat.  
  
" Be a good boy and go away!" Talan said in victory. Li looked up at the grinning Talan   
and groaned falling to the floor, he had lost and looked like he lost Sakura forever. As   
Talan came over to Sakura, she dropped her wand onto the ground then fell to her knees,   
weak and in defeat. She couldn't believe the bad guy won!   
  
Talan was now right in front of her and smiled an evil smile and whispered into her ear.   
" I have won! And now you're mine!" He grinned as she didn't move, so he could take   
her.  
Then out of no where, a bright light came from Sakura making Talan step back a step or   
two just so he could see what was going on. Just a couple of feet above Sakura was   
Sakura's protector, her eyes were closed and her hair was every where. As her feet   
reached the ground she opened her eyes to show Talan his big Sister.   
  
" Lila!" Talan whispered in fear. " What are you doing here?" She looked at him with no   
fear what so ever.   
  
" You're trying to hurt these kids! I won't let you do that!" Talan smiled a smile at her   
comment.  
  
" Oh? And what are you going to do? Stop me?" He asked as he put quotations on the   
` Stop me' part. She did not smile, she didn't not blink. She looked at him and just stared.   
" What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at her. She wore white robes, the same as   
she first saw Sakura. Lila then smiled and put out her hand, in her hand were two cards.   
She then threw them out and yelled. " Danger Card! Lookout Card! Release and   
Dispel!!!!!!!!" Danger was let out and this beautiful woman flew out with her long curly   
hair flowing and her dagger beside her. The lookout girl almost looked like Meilin, but   
with a weird hairstyle, she flew out towards Talan but stopped as did Danger and looked   
at Lila. Sakura's eyes went wide.  
  
" Those were the cards I saw in my dream!" She yelled, Danger and Lookout smiled at   
Sakura. Sakura blushed as they stared but then looked back at Lila. Lila smiled at them   
and looked at them hard. They understood. They flew off towards Talan and started to   
fight him. Lookout, sense she looked like a karate kid stared throwing kicks and punches,   
while Talan tried darting the kicks and punches. Danger was trying to hurt him with her   
dagger. He got scared because he couldn't take two cards that were different than Clow   
Reeds cards. Lookout then without realizing from anyone jumped back and did   
something in her hand and flung it at Talan. Talan froze as it came at him and then turned   
into a cage and shrunk, tinnier and tinnier making him small just as big as the cage.   
Lookout grabbed the small ball that contained Talan She smiled a cute smile and then   
went up to Lila. She gave Lila the ball and Lila asked her and Danger to return.  
  
As Lila held the ball, she turned to Sakura and the others. She smiled, she knew Sakura   
would have questions. Sakura stepped forward. " They were your cards?" Sakura asked   
nicely. " They weren't made for a question? They were just the same as clow cards?" Lila   
smiled but didn't shake her head yes nor no.   
  
" You see Sakura, These are my cards I first made!" She looked at her cards. " They were   
for explanation, and for me to protect me and my person I was to protect." Hoping that   
was the last of Sakura's questions she then talked. " Talan is in this ball, of course we can   
not kill him. So, I'll be keeping him in this ball for all eternity. He won't ever harm you   
again..." And that was all she spoke and she disappeared. Meilin's eyes were wide.   
  
" I dun't get it! What happened? What was the ghost lady talking about?" Madison   
grinned, she knew Sakura would tell her on the plane ride back home. Sakura looked   
down, it was over; the threat to her and Li were over. She then blushed as she knew Li   
was right beside her. Li put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. Sakura turned   
her head to his direction and smiled too. Madison grabbed her tape just incase of a happy   
ending. Meilin smiled. Even though she hate to admit it, she really liked them as a   
couple. Sakura then looked away from Li.  
  
" I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." She said thinking he would be mad. Li looked   
confused.  
" You being sorry? I should be sorry, I was suppose to protect you!" He said turning her   
around to look at him. He smiled. " We both made some mistakes, but." He said as he   
pushed her into a hug. " We made it out alive.Didn't we?" He said pushing her away   
just a bit to look into her eyes. Sakura smiled a bit and nodded her head. Li then went on   
a bold level and all of a sudden kissed Sakura, light at first after Sakura got into it after   
being freaked a moment. Then it went deeply. Meilin ruined the moment by saying.   
  
" Get a ROOM!" Sakura and Li departed and giggled as Madison's camera got them on   
the volcano with a full moon into play.   
" Perfect!" Madison whispered as she turned off the camera.   
  
The next day...  
  
Song " Look at us Baby" By Serena Paris plays in the background.  
  
" Wow, it's time to go already!" Madison said looking at the beach one last time. Sakura   
nodded as she and Li held each other.   
" Tons of memories!" Sakura said putting a hand over her eyes, to get them out of the   
sun. Li smiled.  
" Yea, but I would prefer to go back home now!" Sakura nodded as Ms. Mackenzie came   
up to them holding her bag.  
" So, You ready to go?" She asked. Madison nodded as she climbed onto the jet. Still   
holding her camera. Ms. Mackenzie went on next leaving Sakura and Li at the beginning   
stairs. Sakura smiled at Li.  
" Glad it's all over?" Asked Sakura. Li just smiled and kissed her.  
" Yea, but I'm not mad that we come here!" Sakura smiled and you could see her   
happiness in her eyes. Soon, Li put out his hand and walked Sakura up to the plane where   
they would find their future..at home.  
  
The rest of the Song gets in full blast as credits role.  
  
Writer and thinker of the entire story:  
  
Nako!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I FINISHED!!!!!! * laughs insanely* I can't believe I finished. Okay, I would like to   
thank one of my friends Mandy, Cathrina, and another special friend Belladonna Jaide.   
Thank You my friends! And now to the real dedication! To the people who actually   
Reviewed me! THANK YOU! * Hugs them all*  
  
Cherry~Sakura   
Snow~Wolf  
Meri Kimura   
Leo Angel  
Naria   
Jenna  
Gia  
Coral Meeden  
Gpilot_04  
  
* Sighs* Thank You! * Then glares at her other non-finished works* Aww Man!!!!!  



End file.
